


Hush

by theOverly



Series: Short Good Omens stories [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Dressing Room Sex, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), No beta we fall like Crowley, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOverly/pseuds/theOverly
Summary: He suddenly picks up on footsteps as someone approaches, causing him to fall completely still upon being reminded that they are very much in public and the only thing shielding them from view is a curtain.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Short Good Omens stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674562
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	Hush

Aziraphale’s still not sure how or why he (an angel) allows Crowley to get him into perilous situations like this; pressing the demon face first against the wall of a changing cubicle with both of their trousers pooling at their feet. (or stuck at their knees, as is the case with Crowley’s skinny jeans) Yet, he’s far beyond complaining with the way his cock is currently sliding up into the slick heat of his partners cunt, each snap of his hips awarding him a needy mewl. He can’t help but wonder if perhaps the demon gets off on the idea of them doing this in public places; this is far from the first time they’ve ended up like this after the demon had insisted he come along on one of his shopping trips. At least it’s a slow day, their cubicle the only one in use and seemingly no other customers in the store. He releases one of the hands he has clutching Crowley’s hips, sliding the hand up over his dark shirt before tangling his fingers in those copper red locks held in a swept back style by whatever product the demon uses. Crowley groans and push his head back into the hand, arching his back (in an angle which would be impossible if not for his serpentine nature) to rock back a little more enthusiastically against the angel. His uncoordinated thrusts cause Aziraphale to slip free and he tugs a little at the demon’s hair to show his displeasure. “Slower, my dear.” He scolds, breathlessly and without any heat behind it, the hand still gripping the demon’s hip coming free to grab his slick length and rub the head of it against Crowley’s warm folds, causing the demon to whimper and rocks his hips backwards. The angel can feel the slight twitch of the demon’s cunt, groaning at the idea that he is clenching around the emptiness within him, aching for something to fill him back up. It takes quite a bit of willpower for Aziraphale to not thrust back into that heat, instead he grinds his hips forward, allowing the length of his cock to slide along Crowley’s folds. The head catches on the swollen clitoris and a delicious groan rumbles from deep within the demon’s chest. He slowly thrusts his hips repeatedly, sliding ever so gently against Crowley’s folds and slicking himself up even further with his arousal, taking great care to brush against his clitoris repeatedly.

“A-angel…” Crowley whimpers, arching his chest against the wall whilst rocking his hips backwards to follow with the teasingly slow rhythm Aziraphale has settled on. The angel pushes the demon’s head forward by the hand in his hair until his cheek is pressed right up against the wall, then he tightens his grip on the hair to pull another groan from them. He has half a mind to continue teasing Crowley; see how far he can push before he completely comes apart and becomes a begging mess-

He suddenly picks up on footsteps as someone approaches, causing him to fall completely still upon being reminded that they are very much in public and the only thing shielding them from view is a curtain. Crowley whimpers at the sudden lack of movement and wiggles his hips, prompting the angel to let go of his hair and instead slap that hand over the demon’s mouth as the footsteps--he can now make out two sets of them--grow louder, until they are just outside their cubicle. The sound of curtains being pulled nearly has the angel’s heart beat right out of their ribcage, but it turns out to be the ones next to theirs. 

“I promise I’ll be quick.” A voice assures. 

Aziraphale lets out a small breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, yet he dare not move, the rustling of clothes coming from the cubicle next to them.

The same voice continues. “Do you think you could film? I want to add a few outfit reveals to my vlog.”

He bites back a surprised moan when a forked tongue slip between and wrap around his fingers, pulling two of them between warm lips. 

“You do know I’m only on break for an hour, right?” another voice huffs.

The demon hums against the digits in his mouth and lick insistently at them, wiggling his behind almost frantically as if to remind the angel that; hey, I’m still here you know. Aziraphale grips his hip to try and keep him still.

“Pretty please?”

The angel chokes on a gasp and presses his forehead to the soft fabric covering the demon’s shoulder, Crowley having reached behind himself to grasp at the base of the angel’s cock.

“Fine… You owe me for this.”

Crowley angles Aziraphale so the tip of his cock is prodding at the slick entrance to the demon’s cunt, trying to twist his hips just right to allow it to slide back into him.

“Though I’m just going to stand here with the camera rolling, you’ll have to do the editing.”

The angel shudders and presses his face fully into Crowley’s shoulder as the demon gets the angle right and pushes back to envelop him in his tight heat. Aziraphale has to bite his lip to stop himself from making any noise--the demon has no such reservations and lets out a whine around the angel’s fingers. Aziraphale panics, pulling his fingers out and clamping his hand down tight over the demon’s mouth--lucky, considering his panicked movement made him snap his hips forward roughly and burrow himself to the hilt within them, drawing a shameless moan which is stifled by his hand. He waits a moment, listening to the sound of clothes rustling in the cubicle next to theirs for a long while before he feels assured that they weren’t heard. Crowley only seems to be encouraged by this, bucking against him and moaning into the hand over his mouth, kept somewhat at bay by the hand on his hip. Aziraphale wants to belittle him, to tell him to stay still and quiet, but doing so might alert the two humans to their presence--he simply has to try and keep them both as still as possible until they leave.

“Ta-da!” the curtain to the other cubicle is pulled, probably for the human to reveal whatever outfit they’re trying on. The other human lets out a sound of approval.

Aziraphale hadn’t noticed how badly Crowley was trembling, what with him bucking so insistently. There really was no sign the demon was so close to cumming; he’s caught off guard when they buck back harshly enough to almost make him stumble, inner muscles clamping down hard around him as the demon cries out into the hand over his mouth. The angel lets out an aborted groan, the demon’s muscles relaxing briefly before clamping back down, again and again in a mesmerising rhythm. Aziraphale can feel the added slickness of the demon’s orgasm slowly seep out between them, turning the warmth of the demon’s cunt almost unbearable. He shifts his hips before thrusting them back forth--slowly, testing the slide to find no resistance. He begins to fuck into Crowley, the demon clawing at the wall as he matches the rhythm and pushes back as if to say; Finally. The hand remains clamped over Crowley’s mouth as he’s completely unashamed about the sounds he’s making, despite the fact they are one wrong move from being found out. There’s no doubt about it anymore; the demon gets off on these high-risk quickies. (though Aziraphale would be lying if he said the risk of being found out doesn’t send a tingle of excitement down his spine) He picks up the pace, grip on the demon’s hip tightening to still him and give him better control as to not thrust all the way up against his behind and risk making any sound. Any sound they do make (his own heavy breathing and aborted moans, Crowley’s muffled moaning, the honestly obscene wet sound of his cock sliding in and out of the demon’s cunt) rings loudly in his ears whilst the sound of the two humans is muffled static in the back of his mind. He nuzzles his face against the demon’s shoulder and stops breathing altogether as he quite simply cannot keep his breathing quiet enough for his liking. This time he feels Crowley tremble as his muscles begin to pulsate around him in a stuttering manner, so he’s prepared when the demon pushes back as much as he can despite the hand gripping his hip with bruising strength. When the demon’s cunt clamps down around him, he snaps his hips forward (completely ignoring the slapping sound it produces) to burrow himself as deep as possible, feeling the powerful contractions massaging his cock into completion. Unable to stifle his groan any other way he sinks his teeth into Crowley’s shoulder, the unpleasant feeling of dry fabric against his tongue doing little to dampen the pleasure that is his orgasm hitting him. Crowley clamps down even tighter around him as he empties into him in rapid spurts, hearing the muffled sound of satisfaction coming from his demon as they ride out their joint orgasm.

After a moment Crowley turns his face away from the hand over his mouth, nuzzling his cheek against the top of Aziraphale’s head with a soft sigh as he reaches down to slide his fingers over his swollen folds, gently running the pads of his fingers over where they are still joined. The angel removes his teeth from his demon’s shoulder and hums quietly as he lifts his head, leaning up to blindly kiss his demon only to miss and kiss just beyond the corner of his mouth. Both huff out a quiet laugh and try again, this time managing to slot their lips together in a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> "NSFW Aziraphale and Crowley fucking in public and having to keep their voices down to avoid getting caught. Bonus: Aziraphale has to cover Crowley's mouth with their hand. Or their lips."
> 
> Feel free to send me a prompt or idea.


End file.
